


fifteen ways to love your saviour

by evewithanapple



Category: The Bible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/pseuds/evewithanapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filk of "fifteen ways to stay alive" by Daphne Gottlieb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fifteen ways to love your saviour

1\. Hear them speak. Gather with the crowd. See the fire in their eyes. Accept that you will be burned by it.  
  
2\. Bend to kiss their feet. Smile when they raise you up.  
  
3\. Hold the hand of the disciple next to you, feel their sweat, and know that for every touch you receive to your face, they are given one in kind. Try not to let your jealousy consume you.  
  
4\. When your saviour weeps, ask why.  
  
5\. When they dismiss you, ask again.  
  
6\. Pray every night to a god you know is jealous for just one day more before they are swept up in the terrible conflagration that is their purpose. Understand that if He hears, he will not answer, that you are nothing to Him, that your love is a pale, dry thing next to the salvation of millions. Try not to wonder if your saviour feels the same way.  
  
7\. Never let them see you weep. Dry their tears with your robe.  
  
8\. Dream of better days.  
  
9\. Know that these days are the best of your life, that you will never touch holiness again. Spread their word anyway, for love of them and for love of their message that made you love them in the first place. Do not try to understand which came first. It no longer matters.  
  
10\. When they come for the saviour, do not fight them. Your love is prepared. You are only in the way, and your protestations merely delay the inevitable.  
  
11\. Raise your voice at the trial, not because it will make a difference, but because they must know they are loved.  
  
12\. When they raise the cross on the hill, hold back the tears. It is not time for them yet. Raise your voice with joy so that they know- so that they understand that  _you_  know.  
  
13\. When they return, do not cling to them and weep. You have only been granted a brief allotment of time, and God did not think of you when he granted it. Look into their shining eyes and know that they came back for all kind. Take comfort in the fact that this includes you.  
  
14\. Prepare yourself for another life, where you see them walking down the street in a leather jacket and sunglasses and your breath catches, where they are on TV demanding answers, where they raise their voice into a microphone and millions more roar in return. There will be a thousand more chances, and yet none at all. The men in riot gear are coming, whether they carry spears or truncheons. The rules have already been laid out, and you are nothing but a fly trapped in amber without even the wherewithal to struggle. Remember that you chose this, no matter how often it feels that you have no choice at all.  
  
15\. Feel their kiss on your forehead and know that you are loved.


End file.
